Your usual underdog story
by TimTheRiolu
Summary: This is a fanfiction playing in a very much alterated version of the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. A Riolu named Leo has a more then unsatisfactory life with his family so he decides to take part in the guild entrance exam to join a pokémon guild.
1. Chapter 1

So hey there this will be my first fanfiction it takes place in a strongly alternated version of the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Universe. What changes I made, you will be able to see whiles reading in the story. So I don´t own most of the world this story is being made a part of.

Hey my name is Leo and before I tell you the story you might want to read I want to tell you some stuff about me. I heard that´s what you do in front of your story to make the reader able to empathize with the people in the story so they appear to be more like real Individuals witch the people in this story are.

So to not annoy you anymore, I will start telling you about me. The story of a Riolu called Leo.

* * *

I grew up in a very wealthy family with all family members becoming well known. My mom, Laura, was a Shiny Lucario known all over for making massive improvements in the orb technology. My father is a Shiny Lucario Nolan is a famous Explorer. My 2 brothers and sister also are shiny Lucarios and Riolus studying under the best. By now you might see a pattern. And then there am I a normal Riolu still faster than the average Riolu thanks to the good genes I got by my parents. The thing is "good" isn´t enough in my family. They saw my "imperfectness" as a disgrace. Myself being "just average" made my mother go nuts. She laid down work and made me her new "Project". She locked me up in the basement running experiments on me. "I will fix you" that is what she always said. The thing that annoyed her most about me was that I didn´t look like them. Well could have just colored my fur but that wasn´t enough for her. She wanted me to be like them. She wanted me to grow yellow and black fur instead of my black and blue. That would have all been fine even if she might have been focused too much on the outside. If she wouldn´t have tortured me trying to change me against my own will. But in the end she succeeded. Well she kind of did. She changed my outwards appearance but not to yellow and black but to black and red. She was so upset at this, not knowing what failing feels like I guess. She started shouting at me "Why did you have to be born a failure? " she ran out of the basement and I tried to walk out with her but she just threw the door shut and locked me up in the basement. After that happened, I had to work for my family. Well "work", you might rather call it slavery. My mother didn´t want people to meet me so I had to be the family slave not allowed to leave the house or the basement without permission. This went on for four years till I tried to stand up for me. I asked my mother to let me take part in the guild entrance exam. I told her that if I can join a guild she will not have to deal with me anymore. She seemed to like that idea but added two conditions. "First even if you don´t get accepted to a guild you are not allowed to come back here ever. Second you are not allowed to tell anyone that you belong to our family!" .I so wanted to answer "Wait, I was part of this family" but I didn´t I just wanted to get away from them so I agreed. And now I am there in a huge hall with a giant fighting stage. This was it the hall where the guild entrance exam would take place...

* * *

Hey I hope you enjoyed the first Chapter of my little story. I do have to tell you that I will not be able to say when I will upload the next one it might be today it might be in month but I will try to get more done if you got Ideas to improve the story or find any spelling mistakes (which is likely) go ahead and tell me I love to work with others. So basically I would like to hear any _**HELPFUL**_ comments. Well hopefully see you on the next Chapter and have a great day.


	2. Chapter 2

Here we are again thank you for reading the first chapter of my little story. It wasn´t very long so I don´t think we need to summarize it. Well let´s get into the Story.

* * *

There I was standing in front of the massive stone coliseum that was the building the guild entrance exam would take place at. There was a small wooden shack with a sign saying "sign up for the exam" on the top of its roof next to the entrance to the coliseum. I went into the shack finding myself being greeted by a remarkable amount of noise.

There were so many people of every size. You could find Pichus but also Pokémon like one Rayquaza taking multiple counters at once while giving a Kadabra his data to enter the exam. I hope I will not have to fight that thing for one of my entrance exam fights. After looking around the room I sat down on one of the four benches in the middle of the room waiting for one of the counters to be free.

It took about 30 minutes till a queue in front of a counter was gone so I went over and asked the Eevee that was in charge of registering at that counter how to sign in for the exam. It took out a paper and said "You just have to answer some questions.". "What is your name?" me: "It´s Leo.". The Eevee: "Leo Lastname?". I already expected to be asked that question and prepared an answer:" I don´t know myself I never knew who my parents are so I never learned what my last name is Leo is just the name I was called because of my red fur reminding my friends of a Vulpix they knew called Leo.". "Ok I am not interested in your life story!". The first step First step to giving me a good background was completed. I accomplished it on the way here by telling multiple people about my *past* to make sure it wouldn´t look like I just pop out of thin air. "Where are you from?" was the next question the Eevee asked me. "Well I used to live in Tressure Town.". The Eevee mumbled "Parents unknown". "Well one last question. What kind of Guild do you want to join?". "An Adventurers guild" I immediately answer, even sounding like a child a little but I guess lots of the people running around here aren´t that relaxed because after all this is a very important day in the life of the Pokémon of this world.

Why? You have three chances to get into a guild and being in a guild is the best way to make money fast. "Ok here is your entrance ID you see that door back there go over to it and you will find yourself in a room with a desk they will tell you what to do.".

So I did, I went through a door and found myself in a room with wooden flooring and a fireplace. On the other end of the room there was a Wartortle waiting on the opposing side of the desk. "Hello" he began the talk with a incredibly deep voice. "Hello, I was told to get my instructions here.". "Yes, could you give me your ID?". "Yes", I said walking forward pulling my ID out of the little pocket I always was always carrying around with me "Here you go". He goes ahead and reads the Information on the card. "Ok" he began "So you want to be an adventurer, an explorer. Is that right?". "Yes" I answer his question able to stay calmer than before. He smiled I guess my nervousness was way more obvious than I thought. "No need to be nervous. This is your first exam right most can´t do it on their first try.". I was close to saying that my whole family did stand out as the best of the exam on their first try and realized that keeping my lie hiding will be very hard. "Yes but I still want to put my all into it.". "That´s the right attitude kid.". Keep it up and you will find your gaols way easier to reach, good luck. Oh right you have to go through this door." He pressed the button and a door in the hallway opened and revealed a long corridor. It kind of annoys me that he called me kid after all I am 15 years old but I just say "Thank you" and leave through said door.

I followed the hallway to a massive room with a huge amount of Pokémon in it. I found some people staring at me but I got used to it on my travel here. A Riolu with red fur is not something you see all day but even if I got used to it, I still hate the staring people around me. It makes me angry. It makes me remember mother´s experiments. So I walk into a corner and said down into a chair that´s turned away from the crowed. Most people stopped staring there was one Charmander wearing a light blue pullover that was still staring but I ignored it. After some time has passed I started looking around the room. Just like the room before it had wooden flooring but with a very bright wood birch maybe. The shape of the room was also different it wasn´t just a box it was a combination of a cuboid which was the part that you enter when leaving the hallway and a cube that was directly connected to the cuboid and had three glass walls. If you walked over to watch out of the windows/walls you could enjoy the competition of knowledge for the Pokémon wanting to join one of the inventor guilds. Right now they had to solve some math formulas.

Whiles most Pokémon were watching, a sound orb flew into every corner of the room. Sound orbs are one of my mother's inventions. It has three uses the use makes it start saving all of the sounds in a three meter perimeter. The second use stops that process and the third use makes the orb repeat what it recorded. This orb is mostly used to send messages but can also be used to trick enemies by throwing it somewhere. Every orb started playing a message: "Dear Pokémon I will have to ask you to walk down the stairs on the left of the viewing Platform, your contests will soon be starting.". It was already very loud inside the room but after the massage ended the volume level skyrocketed. Everybody was trying to get down the stairs first. Not wanting to get stepped on with there being Nidokings and Ursarings as well as the Rayquaza I saw earlier running or flying down the stairs. After all the giants were gone I started making my way towards the stairs. There was still quite some noise. As the last Pokémon was on the stairs, new Sound Orbs start flying down said stairs. Some stayed in the stair region others follow the crowed into the room downstairs. About five minutes later just about everybody was in the room, which as I just found out was the hall the contestants enter the Arena from. I took a seat in the massive hall and as soon as I sat down I heard. John and Malcom please step in front of the gate your exam will start soon.

The Rayquaza and a Dragonite went over to the Arena entrance and shortly after the huge gate doors swing open allowing them to go into the arena. Now they had the chance to show off their skills in battle. In the adventures exam there are three categories that are tested Mobility, Battle capabilities and problem solving skills. About two minutes after the Rayquaza and the Dragonite left I was able to hear people shouting and moaning on the seats as well as the attacks hitting the ground or the enemy. Five minutes pass and you hear the crowed cheer. The Rayquaza flew out of the Arena with quite some bruises and scratches whiles the Dragonite was carried out by two Chanseys. "Next up are Leo and Ralf." An Orb in the arena shouted and my heart skipped a beat as I saw a giant Nidoking stand up and walk over to the Gates.

* * *

Hey this one was just a little bit longer and I hope you enjoyed it. Just like last time I will always consider ideas to improve my story from people reading them. I am looking forward to writing Leos fight and I hope you are looking forward to reading about it. Well I hope you are having a wonderful day and see you soon. Oh and feel free to tell me about spelling mistakes I will try to fix them as soon as I can :D


	3. Chapter 3

Here we are the competition for adventurers. So as a quick summery Leo die sign up for a guild entrance exam and now has to fight his first fight. [Be warned some violence and swearing is in this part]

* * *

I stood up readying myself to get the beating of my life. The gate doors swing open and my heart skipped another beat. On the seats around the arena there is a massive crowed of people. Great, I will not only get my behind kicked but also get my behind kicked in front of a giant crowed of people and the seven adventurer guild leaders. But the only important once are the seven leaders because they will judge you and decide if they want you in their guild.

Well for me it´s only six leaders because one of them is my father who doesn´t want his failure of a son in his guild. The other Guild masters are Wigglytuff with the nickname grandmaster of all evil but everyone knows that she is insanely nice, a Floatzel Simon with a guild with most members being water-type Pokémon because his Guild mostly does under water explorations. There is my father's guild. There was a Blastoise named Julian I don´t know much about his Guild what I know now though is that the Wartortle that check my ID was sitting next to him. Also present was Flareon who was just called Flare by the members of his guild as well as well as his daughter eevee Evelyn who had a strangely familiar look. Hitmonchan calling himself Champ was the Guildmaster of the guild specialising on clearing dungeons. And the last was a Greninja called Jolene her guild specialised on gathering information in more or less legal ways.

I once had planned to go to Jolene's guild once because I´m already used to kind of spy to get information. That might have been the best thing about living my life till now. But that was before I had to cover up my past which might just be a little hard in a guild which trains their recruits to uncover secrets and find out if someone is lying. Those thoughts went through my head and were quickly interrupted by a fist smash into my stomach sending me flying through the air and crashing into a wall. I fell to the ground and tried getting up but I felt electricity running through my muscles making me twitch. "Shit" I moaned in pain whiles my enemy turned away and to incite the spectators. I try to regain the control over my body again still shacking. frustrated I looked up to the guild masters some had already turned away only Blastoise, Greninja and my father were still watching. My father had a sick grin on his face and his eyes were glowing. It was mixture of enjoyment and anger. I felt embarrassed but also refreshed by not wanting him to go out of this knowing that I went down in a single hit. Still shacking I got up every movement stinging more than the one before. But the enemy attack was very strong might turn fight in my favour. So I started concentrating and energy through my whole body and into my hand preparing a counter. I started walking towards the Nidoking trying to be as silent as possible, knowing I wouldn´t be able to get close to him in my state. The crowed got even louder which the Nidoking took as a complement towards him. I was about one more meter away so I jumped and hit him with all I´ve got. I landed a nice hit to his head and landed face first. He started trembling maybe hit his temple. I was still on the ground as he fell over.

"Is that a draw?" I heard some mumble in the crowed and gathered the rest of my energy and stood up still shacking little but deeply proud even if it wasn´t the honourable victory. "The winner is Leo" a sound orb announced. And then it went on "Please leave the fighting stage now". I walked out of the arena with people applauding me for my victory. This was the first time I was happy that my fur is red because nobody would be able to see me blush through it. The gates opened and I saw the Charmander from before and a Samurott. "Next fight is Ice versus Leroy" was the last this I heard before the gates shut firmly behind me.

I looked around little groups did form at the windows they could use to watch the battle outside. I was not that interested or well it was less interesting then the green cross across a door. I would love a Cheri Berry and an Oran Berry right now so I went over to door and walked in. There were the two Chanseys were working. One was organizing the shelves with berrys the other was giving the Nidoking I fought an Oran Berry. The Chansey sorting the shelves looked up and realized me standing in the room. „Hello my dear" it walked over to me „can I help you somehow?". „Yes I wanted to ask if I could have a Cheri Berry and an Oran Berry?". „Sure one sekcond please you can wait over there." It pointed at a chair next to the on the Nidoking. I went over and said to him:"Hey sorry for fighting dirt back there but I really have to join a guild." He looked at me "No problem I shouldn´t have turned my back at the fight it was my fault I underestimated you.". I smile "Well that happens often a tiny first evolution against a giant third evolution I would likely act the same way.". He smiled back at me.

The Chansey that wanted to get me some berries got me said berries and I gladly accepted them. I bit into the Cheri Berry so the shacking, which got less frequent over the time but stayed just as strong, would wear off. It was very bitter but that was to be expected as I was basically eating medicine in its raw form. I guess you could easily read on my face that the Berry was quite bitter as the Chansey that had given it to me as well as Nidoking started laughing loudly. "Never ate one before the taste was dampened?" the Nidoking asked me having a knowing smile on his face. "No" I answered and I honestly didn´t expect the Berry to be this bitter but I got used to it after the second bite. I ate up and felt the electricity flowing through me vanish within second. I would love how those Berries heal the way they do with their nearly instant effects. Well I am happy they do thanks to them you can heal even the worst injuries within seconds same goes for poison and so on. Thanks to those Berries most people die because of old age well that is if they are close to a town. That is why these exams take place to find out who would be able to keep themselves save. You know most people that die before old age have been and still are adventurers. From outside we could hear people cheer so the match most likely was over. As if to approve of this one of the sound orbs in the room announced the next contestants. And the two Chansey left through a door that likely lead them to the arena to find out if anyone needed any kind of medical attention if they were poisoned or something like it. I decided to ahead and take a nap after finishing the Oran Berry so I would be well rested for the next exam.

* * *

Hello it´s me I´ve been wondering if you liked this chapter and had any ideas on how to improve it (the puns won´t get any better so...) I always consider any ideas I´m told but that does not guarantee that I will integrate them. I will try and get to the second exam as fast as possible. One last question before I stop annoying you. Did you find this chapter overly detailed or did you liked the amount of detail I did put into this chapter. Well with that out of the way all that´s left to be said is that I hope you have a good day or well night as it is 22:29 right now. See you in the next Chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey people I am sorry for taking so long I never got this chapter to read in a way I like so I hope you will see this version. Well that should be that so let´s get into the story. Oh by the way violence and swearing ahead.

I woke up being shaken by someone. I open my eyes and saw a huge white greyish chest plate like thing in front of me. Looking up I realized that it was the belly of the Nidoking named Ralf. "Hey dude the second round is going to start soon you might wanne head to the waiting room and so you don´t miss your test." He nearly shouted at me. Guess he tried waking me up for quite some time now. "Thanks dude I am up". I said after yawning and stretching. I then got up and followed him into the other room and we were greeted by amount of noise that still was as insane is it was as I entered. "So what do you think will be up next" Ralf asked me. "Well I know that the fighting test is done every year. The second and last tests mostly are ones checking your decision-making and mobility. Well at least they were last year.". "So you watched the exams last year? Are you from somewhere around here then?". Not knowing where he was from I didn´t want to take any chances so I decided to go with "No I just have a friend who took the test last year he didn´t get into any guild sadly.". It seemed like he wanted to continue asking holes into my back story that I had to fill so I was happy as a sound Orb flew in and interrupted him. "Great job on the first exam here are all of the ratings. If you are bellow the 50th place you sadly are out for this year but are allowed to go and watch the rest of this year's exam. All of the once who made it, will get the information needed they need in five minutes." A list showed up in the back of the room. I quickly scanned the board for my name and found it in 21th place. "Yes I made it" Ralf jumped in the air "49th" he added. While scanning the board I found some other names I heard being called out before and was shocked realizing that the Charmander I saw before took the 6th place. Well there I go judging someone by their size. I didn´t waste any more time on it and instead congratulated Ralf on making it into the second round. All around us Pokémon started crying and leaving the room. After they all had left, the room felt even more massive as it wasn´t filled with hundreds of Pokémon anymore but with 50.

"So you are the once that have the chance of maybe being chosen by one of us to join their guild.". I heard a female voice behind me and quickly turned around to see a Greninja standing on the other side of the room watching us. "Jolene?" a Frogadier yelled just as surprised as the rest of us "what the hell are you doing here Sis" it continued making us all look at him in surprise. "First off I want to congratulate my brother on making it into the second round", I noticed a blush on his cheeks "And second of, I´d like to know the people that might join my guild before I let them join so I came to have a talk with all of you. I think the first person taking the second exam is going to be Ice.". She looked at the Charmander next to the Frogadier. "Would you mind joining me to have a talk we have about three minutes left.". The Charmander just walked over to her and then they entered a room next to the door with the green cross. "Wow" that was all Ralf was able to say and he took the words out of my mouth. Even with my capabilities of sensing ones aura I didn´t have the slightest clue that she was in the room until she spoke. Everybody was on edge now. You could feel the tension in the air. Nobody spoke until the door opened and Ice came out heading to the gate to get outside.

"Next up is ... Tim." she said "Come over my dear.". Strange she seems too nice for the guild she is leading. I stood up and walked over to the door to enter the room. She closed the door behind me and told me to sit down on one side of a table in the middle of the small room with stone walls and flooring and some shelves on the walls. I would guess it is usually used as a broom chamber. She sat down on the opposite side of the table before asking "So Tim I´m yet to really know anything about you so tell me why are you taking part in this exam.". "I want to join a guild and I want to earn some money to live a decent life. Also I wouldn´t mind one or two adventures.". "Ok and where are you from? I have never seen a Riolu with so strange Fur.". "Yes about that. I am from a different region many Pokémon look different where I come from. For example Frogadier and Greninja are green where I come from.". "Very strange" she look me right in the eyes. "In what direction is that region?" she asked. I kept my answer short so I wouldn´t have more time to make mistakes "It´s in North.". The moment that I said that her eyes began to spark just for a moment. "Ok your exam should start very soon so we sadly have to cut this short.". I was shocked I had no idea what the exam would be about but I guess I will just have to see. I got up and walked over to the door and just as I was about to open it Jolene dropped a sentence as if it had no importance: "Oh by the way you have to get the Orb in the middle of the Arena". With that she got up as well and followed me outside to call Ralf over. We passed each other and he wished me good luck. But I barely noticed as I realized that Ice was missing.". I headed over to the gate reading myself for hell to break lose as soon as I steeped gate threshold. Feeling ready I stepped outside and once again was shocked. It was dead silent everybody was silent and I felt every single eye resting on me. And all I saw was that small blue ball in the middle of the Arena. This is too easy, something around here is foul. I kept reminding myself that I have to keep my guard up. I walked over to the Orb and grabbed it. The instant I did so, it felt like my body was being torn upwards like a hand crapped me and threw me in the air. And then all off a sudden I was in massive room with three exits all the walls were made out of a dense hedge. To my right there was an Oran-Berry and behind me there was a status removal-field. I picked up the berry and walked towards the corridor in front of me. After taking the first few steps into said corridor I heard a click sound and knew I just had trigged a trap. Once again I found myself shouting "Shit" while the ground under me exploded sending me to the ground ripping my skin open leaving multiple bleeding wounds all over me. I took the Oran-Berry out of my bag pack and quickly ate it. My wound started healing but sadly that also was my only way to recover for now. After I was done healing up, I scanned the area for any aura to get an idea of where I was. I found out that there was one Pokémon around the corner heading for me and one in a room that had a second orb in it. Guess that´s where I am going to. The fastest way to get there would be turning around now then turning left and then follow the path around a left corner that would lead me into another room that I would have to leave by walking into the exit to my right leading to the final room after a turn to the right. Now my only problem is that I will have to turn around giving the Pokémon around the corner an open back to shoot at. And after that explosion that Pokémon knows that I am here. I charged up an Aura-Sphere and shot it at the corner turning around and immediately turned around running down the corridor and around the corner into the next one as I entered I heard another click sound. I was ready for an explosion but not for what happened next. The walls of the corridor started closing in. "Well that is new. Guess mom had some fun" I said not happy at all I used agility and started sprinting through the corridor barely able to make it out without being squished. Well at least I just have to get to the orb now. I turned right into the last corridor. And once again I was able to prove that I was blessed with the worst luck ever as this corridor was home to another trap this time it was a poison one making damn happy to be this close to the exit. I entered the last room my body itching and stinging all over but at least it wasn´t a health threatening poison but just one that would paralyze the one poisoned over time. My relief was soon to be dampened as I remembered the aura I had felt in this room before and was still able to sense even if it was a lot weaker now. But that could mean that the other Pokémon knew how to hide it´s aura indicating that it wasn´t weak nor here to play. Walking further into the room I could hear something behind me. I turned around and jumped backwards dodging the scythes of a Scyther jumping at me. I was able to dodge most of the attack but it managed to hit the back of my left leg slicing it open. I lost my balance and fell over not being able to use one of my legs on top of being slowed down by the poison. I stood up as best as I could, having to use my arms to keep myself from falling. I scanned the room for the orb that would hopefully be able to get me out of here. Well it could have if that Scyther would not have positioned himself between me and the orb. "Oh come on you got to be kidding" I shouted at the Pokémon in front of me out of utter anger and frustration. The Scyther readied itself for the next and last attack if it would hit me. His scythes started glowing as he prepared a Brick Break attack making shields useless so my only way of getting out of this would be to dodge. I felt adrenalin rushing through me making me numb to the pain in my left leg. Scyther started his attack jumping at me. As soon as he was about a meter away from me I push myself up with my arm balancing on my right leg using my claws as well as my tail to get better footing. Then I grabbed it´s wrist redirecting the force of his attack making him fly over me. The second I was sure that he would not be able to stop himself from crashing into one of the walls of the room I jumped in the most elegant ever landing face first on the orb and was once again pulled up into the air.

A few seconds later I found myself back in the arena greeted by ears deafening applause and a gate opposite to the one I entered through opened up. I walked over and into the gate waiting for them to close behind me. The moment they did I collapsed on the floor guess my leg and the poison got the best of me in the end. I closed my eyes trying to relax knowing that the Chanseys most likely were on their way to pick me up already.

So this is it the forth chapter finally is done and this time I really want you guys to tell me everything that I can do to improve this chapter as I am honestly not 100% satisfied with the way it turned out. Now that I am all done I am sorry for taking this long but still hope you enjoyed the read.

See ya.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, chapter 6 is done and I hope you will enjoy the read.

* * *

Once again I found myself staring at a Nidoking but this time his face wasn´t one of annoyedness but one fill with worries. I was confused for a second as to why he would be worried until I remembered that I passed out after the second exam. Well guess I am out of the exams for good now but it did feel good to feel like you are of worth to somebody even if it was a stranger I just met. But it also felt so wrong to enjoy seeing someone sad or worried so I sat up and smiled at him "So, I am out right there is now way I got into the third exam with putting up a fight like this right?". "Oh you made it no one was disqualified. And you didn´t do bad neither. Nearly everybody got ruffed up quite a bit by that hell hole! But you are one of the by far smallest Pokémon taking this test so taking a scratch hurts you a lot more then it would me. The Chanseys had you heal up in no time.". Hearing this made me jump at him hugging him, or better leaning against him as I wasn´t even able to even remotely reach around him. This made jump. "Ouch! Hey you are fully healed but I only just took the test." He moaned. I saw a multitude of scratches all over him and realized that he was here waiting to get his treatment. "Oh, sorry I was just so happy to not have failed. Was there any information given as to what could be up next?". "No, we just have been told to wait and see what surprises will be up for us.".

With that a Chansey showed up and told Ralf to follow her. "Well, see you later dude. Might wanne talk to some of the others there are some nice people among them.". He said before walking off alongside her. I smiled as I knew he only meant good but didn´t really want to meet new people. One friend is more than enough. It would only complicate everything if there were people able to talk about me. I went over to the door and got into a room looking almost exactly like the one I left to begin the second round this day. It was filled with Pokémon like always and once again the board with everybody's results on them. I fell to place 26 but I was still far from out. Ralf was able to climb to place 29. Ice fell to place 10 so I guess he had the same problem I had.

Once again a sound Orb flew in to announce: "Everyone seems to be done with the exam and fully healed we are glad to hear that. Please follow this Orb it will show you all where you will rest for tonight the last exam will be taking place at 11 o´clock in the morning so please be here around 10 o´clock in the morning tomorrow so we can explain you what you all have to do for the last exam.".

Confusion was on everybody's faces after this announcement. The Guild exams are not supposed to be longer then a day. There usually are the three exams and then the guild masters choose how will be joining their guild. I have never heard of an exam going on for two days. The Orb just flew ahead waiting at a staircase for the Group to follow it. After the confusion settled down the first Pokémon started walking up the stairs. The staircase leads into a corridor with lots of doors with names on signs next to them. I walked along the corridor reading the names until I found a door with the name Tim next to it.

My room was small but cosy. There was a small window in the wall opposite to the door. Under said window was small berth next to a wooden table and chair. On the left is a door leading to a bathroom with shower and everything. Just what I needed, I put my bag on the table and take a shower. After I´m finished showering I walk over to the table open my bag and take out a big apple. After my evening meal I decide it might be best to go to bed as I´m sure I will need to be very well rested tomorrow morning. I close my eyes and soon after fall asleep.

A loud bang was to be heard and everything was shaking as I woke up. I jump up and run over to the door after getting my bag from the table. Outside I see three Pokémon a Squirtle, a Vulpix and a Machop. They turned around having heard my door opening. The Machop was first to have turned around and started preparing a karate chop. Seeing as they acted rather hostile I prepared to counter her attack. She started running at me preparing to swing at me leaving herself wide open in the process. I charged up a quick attack dashed over to her and hit her in the guts making her cough and collaps to the floor. With her out of the way I jumped the Vulpix and use thunder punch to take her our as well before grabbing the Squitle´s throat and pinning it into the wall. "Who the hell are you and why did you attack me?" I shouted. I didn´t never like it to be woken up before I wake up myself and attacking me afterwards didn´t help me to relax at all. Before he was able to answer I heard another bang further down the corridor. I knocked out the Squirtle and ran towards the sound.

A Feraligatr was slashing away at a Grovyle doing it´s best not to get shred to pieces by its claws. Still being too far away to hit the Feraligatr with any damaging attack I just used the one attack that would be able to reach it. Hearts flew around the Feraligatr and I knew that my "attract" had worked on her. The Grovyle used leaf blade on its distracted opponent knocking him out. "Thank you for the help. Do you have any idea what´s going on here?" he asked. "Yes, I´ve 2 ideas. First this is an invasion by some bandits or thieves or something like that. I think this is highly unlikely as there are multiple high-ranking guild members as the guild leaders in this building. So my conclusion is that this is the third exam and they want to check how well we can improvise. But for now this is unimportant as our goal should be to defend this place if it is just part of the exam or not and we need whoever we can get so let´s get you fixed up!". I pull a Oran Berry out of my bag and hand it to him. He took it with a grateful smile and bit a piece out of the Berry. As he did so I told him that I would be heading down the corridor to see if anyone else would need help and that he should follow up after being done healing. With that I ran off once again, meeting allies as well as enemies along the way. After what felt like hours of running I finally reached the stairs to the room downstairs.

After getting into the room a sound Orb flew up to me announcing me to be the third person to reach the goal. I was baffled to hear this. Sure I had expected this to be the third exam but I did not think it would be a race. I walked further into the room and found the other two Pokémon to finish were Ice and Jolene´s brother. He looked a little beat with scratches all over him. I walked up to him and took the second of the three Oran Berrys I always keep on me out of my bag and hand it to him. "Thank you ... it was Tim right?". "Yes, do you know what exactly the goal in this exam was? I mean it´s a little unfair to make the last exam a race with the once in the lead having a shorter distance to run.".

"So you noticed?" A familiar voice was to here from the Gate leading into the arena. Jolene walked closer to us and sat down alongside us beginning to talk: "Yes this so called race really was unfair but not in the way you think about it. Tim you were rank 26 right?". "Yes". "Now tell me, Ice here was rank 10 who do you think had better chances at showing of their skill on their way here: You or him?". "Me as I had a longer distance to travel making my chance of encountering an enemy or finding an ally higher. So, you are saying that the once that the once that scored lower now have a chance to catch up is that right?". "Yup, that´s exactly the idea behind this. But don´t worry you also get points for how fast you were so don´t think that you were punished for behind better in the exams before. You just have proven yourself already so we thought we should give others a chance too.". We continued the chitchat whiles more and more participants joined us. Ralf mad it in 15th place and the Grovyle I meet got to place 21th. When everybody finished it was about 13 o´clock. As number 50, a Magcargo, entered a bell rang and the Gates to the Arena where opened. "Good luck to you all" Jolene said before disappearing leaving a sound Orb in her place ordering us all to move out into the arena and gather up in five rows of ten parallel to the guild leaders gallery.".

It was bright outside and the warm sun was shining down on all of us as the crowd was cheering for us. Then all of a sudden the crowd was silenced as drums started playing and the Guild-Leaders walked out onto the gallery. First it was my father taking a seat on the chair in the middle, then Jolene and Julian the Blastoise took their seats to his left and right, then Flare and Wigglytuff sat beside them and the last to seats were taken by the Hitmonchan Simon the Floatzel. The drums stopped playing and the crowd applauded. My father stood up and began to talk: "Welcome everyone. This year it is my turn to congratulate these 50 Pokémon who proofed themselves in this year's exam but it hurts me to tell them that just because you made it this far you aren´t automatically part of a guild yet. Now without further talking let´s start.".

He sat down again and got out a list and began reading out on name after another. The Pokémon that was called the stepped forth and the Guild-Masters wanting said Pokémon in their guild stood up and if more than one Guild-Master stood up the person could choose and walk over to the group joining that guild. "Ralf" my father called out and the Nidoking stepped forth and Julian Hitmonchan as well as Wigglytuff stood up making the crowed explode this is the first time this year that someone had to choose between more than two guilds. "I want to join your guild Wigglytuff" Ralf called out walking over to the small group of Pokémon joining Wigglytuff´s guild this year. Soon after Ice was called out and got an earshredding applause as Hitmonchan, Blastoise , Wigglytuff, Jolene and even my father stood up for the first time today. Ice looked up at the Guild-leaders and walked over to Jolene´s group. And then after what felt like ages my father called out my name "Tim". I could see in his face how much he had to hold back not to let the hatred show in his voice. As he called my name Blastoise started to stand up but my father look at him with staring him back into his seat. The crowed started shouting down on the Guild-Leaders as it sometimes happens if they think someone should have gotten better results.

My father waited for the noise to die down and the asked:"No one?" with a grin on his face. But said smile turned into a grimace of pure anger and hatred as Jolene stood up with the words: "I would gladly have you in my guild.". Those words send me onto an emotional rollercoaster unlike any before. I was filled with joy as the guild I got into the guild I liked to join the most if the circumstances were different and because I was able to join a guild at all but also horror as I was certain that I would not be able to hide my secret if I joined that guild. Trying not to let my worries show on the surface I just nodded and walked over to the group and sat down next to Ice.

It started to turn night as the last few names were called out as there was a conflict between Julian and Simon over a Vaporeon that couldn´t decide which guild to join so Julian and Simon had to battle it out and a hard fought battle it was. They fought for one and a half hour till Julian finally went down and Simon guided the Vaporeon over to his group before jumping back up to the other guild masters. After that they had to wait another half an hour for Bastoise to get back on his feet. My father had just called out the last name and a Jolteon walked over to his group now containing a Rayquaza and a Jolteon.

"With this these year´s exams are officially finished. I want to thank everybody who help organizing or took part in the exams and also you our audience supporting every participant over the last two days. The Pokémon chosen to join a guild will soon be picked up by their Masters and those who they brought along from their guild. Have a nice day and see you all next year.".

* * *

Hey I hope you enjoyed this chapter of the story. If you have any Ideas to improve the story or have noticed any mistakes I made tell me I will do my best to fix everything I am told if it needs fixing.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everybody. It has indeed been a while and I am sorry for not writing this long. (This will become a running theme huh? Me being sorry for procrastinating once again). Well let´s hope it won´t.

As I don´t want to annoy you anymore than necessary I will get on with the story.

I actually did it. I was still amazed by this fact. Looking around I scanned the other new guild members. There was Jolene´s brother and Ice, but also an Arcanine as well as a Quilava.

The Frogadier, Arcanine and Quilava were having a chit chat whiles me and Ice where just sitting at the side. Jolene was close by, watching her new recruits. I decided to try and blend in so she wouldn´t become suspicions. Arcanine and Quilava were just asking Frogadier out about the guild and he gladly replied, seemingly enjoying the attention. I made a note to myself to make friends with him as he would take attention of me.

I stood close and heard Frogadier complain about some daily routines like having to stand up real early and getting to bed real late, when Jolene came over and told us "I know that the last three days were a little ruff on you but I cheer up that won´t change so you can used to it.". She then went on "So my dear new members may I ask you to get all of you stuff together so we can leave and be back for dinner.".With the she turned around dismissing us in the processes.

I went up to my room and stated getting all my belongings together. Well the few I don´t have in my bag all the time. I took the Apples of the desk and put them in a little box I had made so they wouldn´t get squashed in my bag as well as the few berries I had put there as eye candy. I sorted them into the different boxes I had prepared. And with that I was ready to go. I took the apple I had left on the table as a snack before we would leave and exited the room.

Walking down the corridor, I heard someone shouting. And based on the voice it was my father screaming. I sped up till I came to the door leading into the room that Jolene had spoken to us in. Now being close enough I was able to catch what my father a the second person that I was able to identify as Jolene were talking about. "How dare you disobey my orders and let him join your guild?" this was clearly my father not being happy at all with things not going his way. "I did it because people would surely become suspicious if someone scoring like him wouldn´t have gotten into a guild. And you should know that people tend to start asking questions if they think that something isn´t right!" Jolene said with a hint of annoyance in her voice but still staying nice. My farther just snarled and I heard steps coming towards the door so I rushed over into the corridor again and waited till I heard them step out into the open.

With the adrenalin leaving my body I tried to piece together the information I just had gotten. The First think my mind threw at me was "Yey. I don´t have to keep my secret from her" but then the second realization hit, being "The reason she wanted me to join the guild might not be because she wanted me as a member but because she didn´t want people asking questions.". Sure there is a chance that this is just something she said as she wanted to make my father calm down but that just doesn´t fit into the idea I have of people. Especially not into the idea I had of people with power. They just want to guard their place in society and I can imagine not letting someone join a guild because of their social status would not be helpful in keeping that status secure. As I was done processing I tried to put all those thoughts to the side and walked outside as well.

I stepped out of the door and jumped as Jolene´s voice resounded behind me: "Hey. You know we will have to work on your time management!". Out of reflex I reacted by jumping away from the source of the noise and took a defensive stance. This sent Jolene into hysteric laughter. I immediately loosened up as I felt my face turn red to the point I was certain it was visible even through my fur and started feeling like it might as well be burning. I just stutter "O-Ok, so so-sorry to make you w-w-w-wait." and went over to the rest of the group followed by her.

We left the arena through one of the giant gates separating the two Grandstands which the last Spectators we leaving right now.

Outside there were crowds congratulating the winners and wishing them good luck. Some met their families. The biggest crowds that had formed, gathered around the guild-masters. It took about 30 minutes for everyone to leave and during that time some people even came up to me telling me they enjoyed my fights a lot and stuff like that. After everyone had left we then started making our way over to a close town with a "Hoopa-Station" as Jolene called it. On our way to the town Jolene tried to teach us a little bit of history about the town saying something about a rescue team that had saved the world with the help of a legendary Pokémon named Reyquaza and something about a Ninetales. The emphasis has to be on she "tried" to teach us as we were all stunned by the giant town that was to be seen in front of us. Jolene realized that her attends were fruitless and just told us to go ahead and look around whiles she organises our trip to the guild and that we would meet up again in about 25 Minutes.

So our group parted. Some visiting the guildhall, next to the marked in the middle of town, dwarfing everything around it. Honestly I was more interested in the marked as I had used most of my berries in the exams and wanted to restock, so I checked my pocked to see how much Money I had on me. I had about 1200₽ on me that should be enough for now.

I walk over to a shop that had all kinds of berries displayed. As soon as I started look over the offers the shopkeeper, a young Audino asked: "May I help you?". "Yes, may I ask you how much three oran-berries and two pecha-berries would cost?". A silent moment then the Audino answered "That would be 875₽". I hand her the money and she gave me the berries which I than packed into my bag. With all of my supplies restocked, I made my way back to the place we were supposed to meet up at. On my way I saw Jolene inside a strange building a little out of town. "Hoopa-transports" was written in wooden letters above the entrance. Guessing that we will go here after meeting up anyways I walked in. Jolene turned around to find out who entered and smiled when she saw it was me. "Done already?" she asked in her usual kind tone. I just nod and walk over to a little chair in a corner. "May I sit down?" I ask turning to the Hoopa sitting at a counter. "Of cause silly! That is what chair I made for aren´t they?" she responded, sounding almost cocky. I sit down and Hoopa turned back over to Jolene. It was quite cosy and warm thanks to the chimney build into the wall behind Hoopa. To its left and right were two out of eight wooden support pillars meeting under the top of the roof, with two of them always forming an arch. The floor was made out of stone. Besides that there was a little table with three teacups some sugar and a tea can. It didn´t take too long for me to be lulled to sleep by the warmth and comfortableness of the chair.

I was awoken again by Jolene´s little brother shaking me and telling me to make in a decently annoyed tone. I opened my eyes to see everyone gathered in the small hut. I stretched and got up after blinking a few times to get the sleepiness to wear off. "Damn you must have had one of the best dreams out there. You just didn´t wake up!" he told me, trying to sound angry but unable to suppress his same at the same time. I smiled back. "Sorry. I hope I didn´t cause any inconveniences!" I said. "Not to worry. You´re awake now and Jolene is still not totally done with organizing our return to the guild." As he finished his sentence the doors swung open and Jolene entered with two bags in each hand and one held by her tongue.

She then put the bag she held with her tongue down and said: "Hey Hoopa, we´re good to go now. Would you mind opening a portal?" "Sure my dear." the Hoopa asked and threw a ring into the room. "You wanted a portal to the guild right?". Jolene nodded and Hoopa pointed at the portal which stated glowing in the most spectacular colours before showing a picture. I could see an enormous building inside of the ring and was able to tell that the other newcomers were as impressed as I was, as "*awwww*s" and "*ehw*s" were to be heard all across the room. "Let´s get going shell we?" Jolene asked before jumping into the portal head first being followed by the other newcomers. Whiles they all jumped in one after another I just stood there totally overwhelmed by the view presented. Then suddenly a voice behind me said: "Hey dreamer. Might wanne get going!". With that I feel to large hands on my back pushing me forward into the portal.

My first action on the other side was falling face first onto the ground on the other side. I quickly got up before a Frogadier stood where I just had lied. After having avoided being stomped on I then went on to look around finding myself in front of the building I had just admired. *Main Hall* was spelled out in humongous letters over the entry. Windows to its left and right as eyes of what I presumed to be the head of a Greninja. I can only presume it was a Greninjas head as I was not able to see it in it´s full glory.

To my left there was another building, that seemed to be a dining hall and to my right was a training hall that looked to be stuffed to the brim with all kind of exercising-gear. I was really looking forward to training in there. "Hey, how about you guys start by making yourself at home? See that storage-hall behind you, you will be able to get everything you need there and go build yourself a house in the woods." Jolene said walking towards a shack in the woods before adding "But do go overboard as we will be taking the cost of your homes back as percentages of your monthly income.". With those words she disappeared into the little hut. We all looked at each other in total confusion. "She just meant that huh Josh?" the female sounding Arcanine asked. To that the Quilava answered with voice sounding like she just fell out of all clouds: "I thinks she did Marie.". "Yes she did. Get going if you have any questions I will wait over here my home is already in place so I can wait for you guys.". I just accepted that there was work to be done and got to it. It took around 3 hours for all of us to finish. First each one of us looked for the perfect place to get themselves feeling at home and then carried the materials into the forest for the others. I myself decided to live somewhere off in the middle of the forest which annoyed the others a little but they still help me so could get started on working on the house. I made a little ladder to get up into a tree and started building a little foundation in the treetop and made a house on top of it. It had two windows in the opposing walls. A table I crafted as well as a self made shelf and bed. Latest I used after being done building my house.

This is the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed and stay interested in this story. Once again sorry for not writing in ages.


End file.
